An electronic device with a single layer for a touch input has good transmittance and consumes less power, so it is widely used.
However, since the above-described single layer type electronic device senses a touch input according to whether a touch screen panel is bent, touch malfunction frequently occurs such as detection of a touch in an area not intended by a user.
Thus, there is a need for an algorithm that prevents touch malfunction due to the bending of a touch screen panel when a single layer type touch input is performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.